spleefleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Spleef World Cup IV
SWC 2016, officially called Spleef World Cup IV, is an major tournament that started on SpleefLeague on February 19th with qualifiers and ended on April 16th with the Grand Final. Tournament brackets begun as of March 4th and ended on April 16th. The Spleef World Cup as a whole is considered to be the biggest event on SpleefLeague. That year, SpleefLeague partnered with CubeCraft, a minigame server that advertised SWC. Before this year, SWC hadn't been hosted since 2014, due to the breakdown of MultiCube. The last time SpleefLeague hosted the SWC before this was back in 2012. You can find the top 3 here. Qualifications Unlike the past SWC, qualifications was split up into 2 blocks. The 1st block started on February 19th and ended on February 26th. The top 126 players within the 1st block advanced to the tournament round. The 2nd block lasted from February 26th - March 4th. This was considered to be the easier block as most of the good players had already qualified in block 1. The top 126 players within the 2nd block were supposed to get to the the tournament round. However, at the end of this block Golden Tickets were supposed to be given out to non-qualified players and they were basically a freebie into the tournament round, allowing the player to skip over qualifications. CubeCraft messed up the Golden Tickets so the top 130 from block 2 advanced instead allowing for 256 players, a tournament friendly number. Tournament Round On March 4th, Stage 1 brang 64 groups of 4 players. Each player played someone in their group once in a round robin style. In total, each player would be playing in their group 3 times. The top 2 players from each group advanced further into the tournament round. There were 64 groups: A - BL. Due to many games having not been played by March 9th when the stage was due to end the mods and admins had to make many tie-breaking decisions about who went through. Double elimination was not used in this stage. Stage 2 brang the remaining 128 players into a double elimination bracket. If you lost your first game, you had a chance to redeem yourself. All players were seeded according to group ranking and other organizing methods. Stage 3 celebrated the top 16 players and ushering in the final portions of the tournament. The Spleef World Cup came to a close as SaberTTiger beat Drummerocking in the final. Tournament Arenas In all there were 4 arenas that were designed for later rounds in SWC IV. * Eco * Temple * Mountain * Final Arena However, the arenas that tended to be used were: * Arena * Zeppelin * Quarry * Desert This was due to problems with the SWC server, meaning players played on the normal SL_1 server, allowing them to choose which arena they played on. Eventually, the SWC server was abandoned due to lack of popularity and all games were played on the SL_1 server instead. Prizes First Place: * Gaming Laptop (Win10, i7, 15.6", GTX 970M, 8GB RAM, HDD+SSD) * Gaming Mouse * Gaming Headset * £50 Steam Giftcard * CubeCraft Merch + Obsidian Rank * Fancy statue on the Spleefleague server * Place in the Hall of Fame on the Spleefleague server * Love and Admiration Second Place * Gaming Mouse * Gaming Keyboard * Gaming Headset * £40 Steam Giftcard * CubeCraft Merch + Emerald Rank * Place in the Hall of Fame on the Spleefleague server * Love and Admiration Third Place * Gaming Mouse * £30 Steam Giftcard * CubeCraft Merch + Diamond Rank * Place in the Hall of Fame on the Spleefleague server * Love and Admiration More information is posted here. All of the information was posted by Blaezon. Group Stage The group stage started on March 4th and ended on March 9th. There were 64 groups ranging from A to BL. Each player was supposed to play everyone in their group once in a round robin style. However, many games were not played by the deadline and the mods had to make tie-breaking decisions about who went through. Tournament Stage The tournament or bracket stage started on March 9th and ended on April 16th. In the winners bracket, there were 5 rounds, followed by quarters a semi and a final. There were 12 loser rounds and the winner of the loser bracket went through to the final, which allowed one to redeem themself if they lost a game. There were a lot of DQs in the earlier stages of the tournament, but this soon stopped once the competition got going. The final was played on April 16th and the game was SaberTTiger vs Drummerocking. SaberTTiger won the game and therefore became the winner of the SWC IV.